Kathleen Fields (Book Character)
Kathleen Pamela Fields (nee Weaver) is Emily's mother and was often judgmental of Emily, putting that in the middle of their relationship. Biography Mrs. Fields is your typical bitchy judgmental woman. Her family is not wealthy, especially because of the amount of kids she has. She and her husband have three daughters and a son. She appears to be a very quaint, country-hating woman. She has an abnormal obsession with chickens, and the family kitchen is decorated with them. She is also extremely religious and regularly goes to church. She is too obsessed with appearances and wants to make sure her family is as wholesome as possible, going out of her way to get rid of anything that she sees doesn't fit her own image. Kathleen doesn't want her daughters wearing makeup, and she holds many family activities on a regular basis. When Emily first makes friends with new Rosewood resident Maya, Kathleen strongly disapproves and reveals her racist attitude towards her, revealing to the reader this 'wholesome' woman is a rather a two-faced troll. Emily is horrified to discover that her mother dislikes her new friend because she is black. Things get even worse when "A" spreads around pictures of her and Maya kissing at her swim meet. Kathleen is in the stands with her husband, and they are appalled when they see the picture. She, also fairly ignorant, forces Emily to enroll in a "Tree Tops" program, which is supposed to make her daughter reform her sexuality and become straight again. It doesn't work, but Kathleen doesn't know that until she receives a message from "A," stating that Emily and Maya are together. An enraged Mrs. Fields drives down to the party her daughter is attending and drags her back home. She and her husband make good on their threat should Emily not complete the Tree Tops program: she sends Emily to Iowa to live with her extremely strict relatives in the countryside, further revealing her bitchy ways. After Emily runs away from her relatives, Kathleen is worried sick and pleads for Emily to return home safely on television. She then makes serious efforts to accept her daughter's sexuality and her girlfriend's cultural background. She even invites Maya to a family outing at a restaurant and seems to be warming up to her. After the debacle with the first A is resolved, Kathleen takes Emily to church out of concern for her daughter's well-being. She unwittingly allows Emily to meet a high school Christian band singer named Isaac. She and the rest of her family remain largely unaware of Emily's relationship with Isaac, believing she is a lesbian and still with Maya. Emily avoids confiding in Kathleen (not telling her about her pregnancy), as her mother is usually judgmental about her personal life. She is especially disapproving when Emily suddenly quits the swim team for two full seasons in a row, thereby jeopardizing her chances of earning a college athletic scholarship. Kathleen is extremely concerned because her family cannot afford to send Emily to a decent college without a scholarship. Kathleen is oblivious to the real reason Emily is not swimming to secretly deliver a child. After Emily tells her about the baby Kathleen ostracized her until the cruise ship explosion. After that she realizes that she has to make a serious effort to make Emily confide into her about her problems and promises they'll be a geuine family again. In Deadly that doesn't last, since the whole family believes Emily is a violent criminal who brutally murdered Tabitha on spring break last year. She suffers a heart attack after seeing Carolyn & Emily having a fight. Emily isn't allowed to see her at the hospital since she was disowned from her family. Physical Appearance Kathleen is not described as a great dresser in the books. At one point in "Twisted" she is described as wearing "a blue dress that hit at an unattractive spot between her knees and her calves, and she carried a fake snake-skin bag under her arm like it was a loaf of French bread." She is not a typical Rosewood rich wife, so she doesn't fit in with the sophistication of Veronica Hastings. Category:Book character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Fields Family Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Parent Category:Females Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Characters